Love and Happiness
by arwenforlife
Summary: After being left to raise two kids on her own at a very young age, Gwen discovers there is actually a chance at love and happiness for her, with the help of a couple of friends, obviously.
1. Chapter 1

**Me again! This is just a little idea that flew into my head and I just can't seem to shake it, so I decided to give it a go. I'm hoping to keep it relatively short, but as always, I really don't know. Anyway here goes…..**

 **I do not own Merlin or the characters.**

* * *

"Alex! Lexi! Get a move on, it's time to go. I have to be on time today guys," Guinevere Peters said, as she zipped her kids' school bags.

She looked towards the doorway of the kitchen, as she heard the sound of little feet coming in her direction.

"Ready mum," two voices said in unison, and for the umpteenth time, she smiled at the regularity at which it happens.

She stood before them, doing her routine check of teeth, ears and hair, before kissing them on their foreheads saying,

"You both did a good job. I'm very proud of you. Now take your bags, and let's go meet the bus," she said happily.

The kids did as they were told, and headed to the door, to wait for their mother.

A few seconds later, Gwen as she is familiarly known, picked up her lunch, put it in her bag and followed her kids to the door.

As they exited and walked the short distance to the bus stop, they saw the bus approaching.

"Good, we've made it just in time," she cheerfully said.

The bus came to a stop beside them, and the friendly driver bid them good morning.

"And how are you today, Dave?" she asked kindly.

"I'm fine thanks," he replied. Smiling, she said,

"Very good." She kissed her children goodbye and said to them,

"You guys have a great day at school. I love you both." The kids replied,

'We will. We love you mum." At that, they disappeared into the school bus, and just as the driver was closing the door, he waved to her and said,

"Have a nice day Gwen."

* * *

After putting the kids on the bus, she turned in the opposite direction, and started her twenty minute walk to work.

On the way, she began to think about her life thus far. It wasn't perfect, but things were surely looking up.

For the first time in five years she believes that there is every possibility that she can be happy and find love again.

 _'Dare I hope,'_ she thought to herself, as the image of a certain blonde haired blue-eye man she'd recently met and interacted with, swam before her.

Sighing wearily, she continued on her way and her thoughts drifted to a time when things were much simpler, also less hectic, but alas ending in heartbreak.

* * *

She remembers the happy, vivacious, carefree girl that she was, and a feeling of sadness washed over her. Back then, as a kid growing up, she was always happy.

Her parents loved and cared for her, and as she was an only child, they doted on her.

Around the age of eighteen, her life changed significantly. In the same year, she lost her loving parents to a bad accident, and found out she was pregnant, with twins.

* * *

She had met her then boyfriend Lance Wallenza, when she was sixteen years old. He had recently been transferred from his old school to the one she attended, as he now lived in the area.

They hit it off immediately, and as she only had one friend at that time, Merlin O'Malley, who incidentally was a transfer student from Ireland, Lance was a welcomed addition.

They began hanging out together, all three of them, and after a while, she and Lance started dating. They would spend almost all of their free time together, and Merlin gave them as much space as he could.

About two months before her eighteenth birthday, she and Lance were parked out in his car. He was drinking beer, and she was drinking soda.

Curiosity got the better of her, she took up one of the beers, opened it and began to drink it. A while later, between the two of them, they finished two six-packs and was deeply engrossed in a make out session. One thing led to another, and they ended up having sex.

Next day, Gwen was disgusted with herself.

She was normally a level-headed person with good judgement, and she just couldn't understand why she had let her defenses down that night. She wasn't even a drinker, and it upset her to know that the one time she decided to drink, she got drunk, and ended up in a careless situation.

Although she didn't blame Lance, she avoided him and wouldn't take his calls.

* * *

One day at school, she found herself cornered by him.

He had apparently couldn't take it anymore and decided to enlist the help of Merlin. Deciding that it was time to clear the air, he got straight to the point.

"Why have you been avoiding me Gwen?" he asked. Gwen kept her head to the ground as she answered him.

"I...I didn't mean to," she stammered. Lance stepped closer and she looked up into his confused face, feeling guilty. She continued.

"It's just…I can't believe I let myself go and we ended up…I feel so ashamed of myself," she whispered sadly. A frown marred Lance's handsome face, as he listened to his girlfriend.

"You're ashamed…of what happened…or of doing it with me?" he asked, hurt clear in his voice. Gwen lifted her head then, and she suddenly felt sorry when she saw the look on his face.

"I don't know. I mean…I wouldn't normally act that way, and I always try to keep my head on, no matter the situation. For goodness sake Lance! I never drink. What am I going to do if I end up…" She was cut off by an upset Lance saying,

"Listen to me Gwen, I know what we did wasn't planned, and it was a bit irresponsible of us, but I would never take advantage of you. I love you, and if the un-expected should happen, then I will stand by you. I would never abandon you," he said honestly.

A sense of relief flooded Gwen in that moment.

She looked directly into his eyes, reading his face to see if there was anything less than honesty, but she found none. They embraced then and thus ended the stalemate.

* * *

As she neared her place of work, she recalled how loving and attentive Lance was, when they found out she was actually pregnant.

She remembers the love her parents showed her, when she told them the news, and the relief she felt, after being scared to tell them.

By the next week, she was thrown into deep sadness, when she learnt that her parents had perished in an accident. One thought remained with her throughout that ordeal, her parents would never get to see their first grand-child or grand-children.

* * *

True to his words, Lance stuck by her. He attended every doctor's appointment, and was elated when they received the news that she was carrying twins, a girl and a boy.

He found himself a job, and like her, decided to put off college for two years, so that he could help her with the kids, especially in the financial department.

Right up until the twins were born, he was there and took his role and responsibilities very serious.

When it was time for Gwen and the twins to be released from the hospital, he was there to bring them home, and get them settled. Within a few weeks of the twins' arrival, he decided to move in with her, and that brought joy to her heart.

Although they were young, they were excellent parents, and it pleased them to take great care of their twins.

Their only friend Merlin, who was named God-father to both kids, was very impressed with their parenting, and he also pitched in where he could to help them, as it was a constant job.

The twins, who were named, Alex Antonio Wallenza, and Alexandria Anna Wallenza, were beautiful contented kids, who resembled Lance more than they did Gwen. They both had brown eyes, soft brown curly hair and tan skin.

* * *

Gwen kept up a steady pace, as she continued on her way to work.

Her heart missed a beat, and tears pooled in her eyes as she recalled when her happy home with Lance and the kids, started to fall apart.

It was about five months after the twins were born.

Lance had met new friends at work and they were constantly inviting him out with them. He of course always declined, and it was only after one of the guys told him that he was young, and shouldn't be tied down, but instead out having a bit of fun, that he started to act differently.

Normally, he would be home around five in the afternoons, but he started to come in closer to ten and sometimes after.

Gwen didn't see any harm in it, because she knew that he worked hard and helped her with the kids, so he deserved some down time.

After a couple of weeks, Lance not only decided to stay out late on weeknights, but weekends also, only staying in occasionally on Sundays.

He started helping less with the kids and sleeping longer in the mornings, around the time he should be up and getting ready for work.

* * *

She paused her recollection to concentrate on crossing the road, just as her workplace appeared in the distance.

Her thoughts drifted to the many arguments she and Lance had. One such occasion was when he had decided to come home early from work.

The kids were approaching the age of seven months, and on that day in question, Gwen was tired, frustrated and covered in food.

On seeing Lance at home so early, relief flooded her, so she left the kids with him, to take a much needed bathroom break and a quick shower.

Whilst in the bathroom, Gwen could hear the kids babbling happily along with Lance, as he spoke to them, so smiling to herself, she continued her activities.

A minute later, abrupt silence greeted her ears. Thinking that Lance had probably gone to the kitchen, she relaxed, until she heard the sound of crying.

She tuned out the sound of the water, and as she listened to her kids crying, she sped up her activities.

Within seconds, the crying escalated to a piercing wail, and at that she wasted no time. Moving as if her life depended on it, she fled the bathroom.

On reaching the living room, the sight that greeted her, made her weak at the knees and she almost collapsed.

Lance was nowhere in sight, the twins were covered in blood and screaming their hearts out.

Sensing there was no time to panic, she went into 'mummy mode'.

She immediately went to the child with the most blood on it, Alex, and ran to the bathroom, stripping him as she went.

Her heart felt as though it would escape her chest, but she focused on the task at hand, and placed her screaming child under the shower.

Within seconds, he was washed clean, with all traces of blood removed from his little body. She made a quick examination, all the while thinking of her sweet little girl on the outside wailing, and hoping she was fine.

She found two small cuts, one on his right thumb and one on his right foot. She wrapped him in a towel, and placed him on the floor, as she raced to her little girl.

Seconds later, she returned and did the same thing she did with her son.

After her daughter was cleaned, she perused her little body, and to her relief, she didn't find any cuts.

She wrapped her in a towel also, and placed her beside her brother, who at this time, was watching his mother's every move with big droopy brown eyes.

She placed herself on the floor after that, looking at her twins leaning against each other, as sleep slowly began to claim them, and in that moment, the tears came. She broke down and sobbed her heart out.

Eventually, her sobs turned to sniffles, so she stood, placed her arms around her twins, lifting them in the process, and took them to their room. Inside, she re-dressed them in clean clothes, attended to Alex's cuts, and placed them in the double crib, to finish sleep.

* * *

Afterwards, she sat for a few minutes, just watching the kids sleep, and silently thanking the heavens that they were alright.

She moved to her room, where she had composed herself significantly, and got dressed.

Her next mission was to head to the living room and clean up the mess. Although the thought made her nervous, she steeled herself, and diligently went about her task.

She took a small pan with water and some cleaning supplies, along with a bag to place the bloody clothes in. The sight of the blood and the bloody clothing belonging to the twins, almost derailed her, but she was determined.

The first thing she did, was to pick up the clothes belonging to the twins and placed them in the bag. After that, she went to the spot where the twins were, and started to clean.

Looking closely, she spied a piece of broken glass, and on further inspection, she noticed a broken beer bottle with the pieces in the area where Alex was sitting. Her thoughts immediately flew to Lance, who was still missing.

 _'That was an act of carelessness. Alex must have seen the beer bottle and took it up. I don't know how it became broken, but somehow it did, and that is what cut him and caused the blood._

 _I wonder how it got on Lexi? She probably went to her brother when he started crying. Oh God! My babies, they could have been seriously hurt. I'm not going to let Lance get away with this,'_ she thought to herself.

* * *

She swept the room with her eyes, and started calling for him.

"Lance! Lance!" she cried.

"Where are you?" she continued. She could hear him talking, and she followed the sound of his voice. It led her to the door, so she opened it as quietly as she could, and found Lance on his phone, speaking in semi-hushed tones.

Her feet refused to carry her any further, when she heard him saying,

"What do you want me to do? Leave my kids and Gwen for you? I don't know...I used to… I promised her…No, no, of course I want to be with you…" Gwen didn't listen to anymore.

Tears formed in her beautiful brown eyes. As the first tear dropped, she closed the door and returned to her task.

With grit determination on her lovely face, she arduously went about her task, whilst the conversation that she had overheard loomed in her thoughts.

* * *

Lance entered the flat, after he had finished his 'secret' conversation and the smell of disinfectant assaulted his nostrils.

He looked at where he had left the kids, thinking that they might have had an 'accident' namely spilling the contents of their diaper, and was probably with Gwen.

He headed to the kitchen, in search of a snack, and as soon as he entered, his heart almost gave out.

There in front of him, on the kitchen counter-top, were the bloody clothes belonging to his two kids.

He rushed forwards, touching them ever so slightly, his heart beating as though it want to escape his chest, and right beside them in a small plate, were the broken pieces of the beer bottle he was drinking from earlier.

Leaving the kitchen, he raced to the kids' room.

* * *

Gwen was calmly sitting, actually thinking about all that had happened, and how she purposely left the evidence for Lance to find. She looked over at her two kids sleeping soundly in their crib, and in that moment, she wasn't sorry for what she had done.

The quiet atmosphere in the room was shattered by his pounding feet, as he skidded to a stop in front of the crib.

She knew he would come to the kids' room as soon as he found the clothes, and so, she had sat quietly, waiting patiently until he showed.

His eyes flew to the kids and then to her.

"The twins…are they okay…I saw blood…lots of blood...all over their clothes," he stammered, his eyes wild and darting between the kids and Gwen.

When she didn't answer, he stilled his actions, focusing on her face.

Her eyes were cold, and he could see she was trying to control the anger that simmered behind them.

He instinctively knew what was coming, but he turned his brown eyes to the sleeping kids, scanning to see if they were in fact alright.

After his brief perusal, he looked back to see that Gwen had left the room. He knew she would never air her concerns in front of the kids, although they were sleeping, it's just not who she is, so he hung his head and exited the room, to go in search of her.

* * *

 **What do you think? I hope it was good enough.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, it's been a little while, but I guess you know the reason for that. The past month and a half has been tough and that's putting it mildly. I'm trying my best not to be sad all the time. Tonight, I was returning from grocery shopping and everywhere I looked, there was either people laughing or there was music playing at the many bars around. I suddenly remembered my mum and started to cry. She loved a lively atmosphere...I really miss her...I miss her voice, her laughter...her presence, I even miss her nagging. Her funeral was massive, she was very friendly and well-known in our community. I've never felt so much love...everyone, even some of you whom I've never met, but read my stories, have either extended your sympathy or shared wonderful words of comfort. I took every one of them to heart and I would like to say...thank you...from the bottom of my heart. I've been reading and sometimes reviewing some of my favourite stories, as a means of distraction, but I've also been writing. I've made several attempts at updating, but lost my will. This time however, I'm determined to get back out there and I've succeeded in writing some of the chapters for my un-finished stories and two chapters for a new one. Time is a great healer and along with God's help, things will get better. Thank you once again and thank you for keeping an interest in my stories.**

 **Here goes...**

* * *

Anger rolled off Gwen in waves.

She wanted to rip into Lance, to make him pay.

How dare him to act so careless with their kids and to top it all off, he seemed to be having an affair.

She had always thought herself to be a kind, gentle person who wouldn't hurt a fly, but in this very moment, she felt capable of murder. She wanted to strangle him with her bare hands.

She went to their room and a horde of emotions began to war within her.

Anger, hurt, sadness, it was all there and they all led to one word, _**betrayal**_ and it echoed loudly in her thoughts. She felt he had betrayed her, their supposedly happy relationship and most importantly, their kids, by looking break up the only family life they knew.

She paced the length and breadth of the room, putting on her armour, her hard exterior, as she waited for him to show up. Finally, she heard his heavy footfalls on the carpeted floor and steeled herself in anticipation.

* * *

Lance felt like a doomed sailor who was told to walk the plank.

He knew he was careless.

He knew Gwen was angry, livid even and she had every right to be. He also knew there was no escaping the hell she would rain on him.

 _ **'How could I have been so stupid? My kids…they mean the world to me…I almost caused a great tragedy.**_

 _ **This is all 'her' fault. No…it's mine. I can't blame 'her'…It's mine. If only I'd never gotten myself involved with 'her'…I told 'her' not to call me…Damn it Eileen! I've ruined everything,'**_ he thought internally.

He reluctantly made his way to his and Gwen's room, bracing himself to face her and be done with it.

* * *

Inside, Gwen waited like a caged animal, tense, but still on the alert and ready to pounce, as Lance cautiously entered the room.

His first mistake was when he opened his mouth at an attempt to apologize and accept responsibility.

"Look…Gwen," he paused and watched as she froze her pacing to stare at him with a cold, blank expression.

"I know you are angry and you've every right to be. If it makes you feel any better…I'm sorry…I don't have an excuse for my actions, but the kids are fine. They weren't seriously hurt…"

He was cut off by her cold, deadly tone.

"Yes the kids are fine, thank God for that! I'm extremely grateful, more than you will ever know.

You've said that you didn't have an excuse, but I beg to differ. How about this one? That phone call must've been extremely important for you to act so nonsensical and irresponsible where our kids are concerned. Tell me Lance," she paused, her voice rising ever so slightly. She continued.

"Who was she?

Who was it that made you take temporary leave of your senses and leave our kids unattended and in danger of your hazardous habits? Who was it that had you confessing your preference to be with her? Who was she that you are so wrapped up with, that you forgot everything we had and everything you promised me? Enlighten me, please tell me, who was this woman you willingly gave yourself to, whilst I have been giving myself to you and you alone? Who is she Lance? Answer me!"

Lance literally flinched as Gwen angrily delivered the last sentence.

His eyes widened to the size of saucers when he realized she was onto him.

He couldn't deny anything. One careless act had caused him to be in this situation and there was no getting out of it. He noted her frigid eyes as they bore into him, causing him to open and close his mouth like a fish, not knowing where to start.

* * *

This is the first time that Lance ever had caused to fear for his life.

His eyes bugged out of his head at the fury contained within her small frame. He watched as the coldness in her eyes deepened and turned harsh.

He opened his mouth once again, not knowing what to say to her. After a while, he hung his head dejectedly and said,

"You overheard…you must have."

He paused, looking at her once again, seeing her standing regal like a queen about to dispense judgement instead of showing compassion and he blurted,

"What do you want me to say? I'm young. I shouldn't have to be tied down like some…married old man. For God sake I'm only nineteen and I feel as though I'm missing out…guys my age are out partying, drinking and having fun, they are not tied to one girl…and two kids.

Everyone thought that I was mental, coming home early…helping to take care of kids…I'm a kid. I might not have my parents around any more…but I still have a life.

I used to hate my father for leaving my mother to take care of me all by herself, but I understand what it's like to make sacrifices…I did so with my youth when I chose to stick by you. I need to go out, enjoy myself and not be judged or weighted down with baggage."

* * *

A fire of enormous proportions lit within Gwen.

She marched right up to him and slapped him hard across his cheek. She rounded on him, nostrils flaring and eyes blazing. She pointed her stinging fingers in his face and growled,

"You selfish bastard. Not once in all of this did I force you into anything. You made promises. You said you would stick by me.

Those kids may not have been planned, but they are here. They are not responsible for themselves and they certainly didn't ask to be born. You speak about you being young, well I have news for you, I'm young too.

Drinking is what got me into this, but you know what, I wouldn't change anything for the world. I can never imagine my life without my kids. I will never regret them, but I regret having anything to do with you.

How dare you speak about sacrifices. My virginity was sacrificed, and my youth…it means nothing to me without my two kids.

I haven't been out for a drink or anything for the longest time…and besides you, I have only one friend…never once did you hear me complain.

No one's judging you, except for your new so-called friends, who want you to be just like them, but enough Lance, this is the part where you make your choice. I'm not going to pretend everything is okay and we're this happy family, so tell me, right now and right here. Is it going to be me and the kids, or your new…whatever and your freedom, what will it be?"

* * *

Lance stood with his eyes locked on Gwen's, not trusting himself to look away.

The slap stunned him and left him with a painful cheek.

He couldn't believe it. He'd never seen her so angry. He listened to her as she berated him and spoke what was in her heart. He allowed her words to sink in as he pondered her question.

 _ **'Could I really leave her…leave my children? My dad did it and my mother eventually did it…but I swore I'd stick by her and I've been doing that so far… it's just so hard sometimes. I just need a bit of space to sort this all out…yeah that's it, I need space,'**_ he argued with himself.

"I don't know what you expect to hear. I love my kids…I still love…you. I just need space to figure out what I truly want.

I never meant for this to happen, I didn't go looking to get involve with someone…it just…happened. I knew I was wrong to let it happen and continue, but after a while, I stopped feeling guilty and just took things one day at a time.

I don't expect you to forgive me so easily, but for what it's worth…I'm sorry. I'll gather some of my things together and go, I just need to say goodbye to the twins," he said. At that, he took a bag from on top of the closet and began to place items into it.

* * *

Gwen stood rooted to the spot allowing Lance's words to penetrate her tough exterior.

She watched as he quietly moved about the room putting stuff in his bag, and after a while the sound of the zipper closing echoed loudly in her ears.

Her eyes followed him as he walked towards her with the packed bag and said,

"I'll just say bye to the kids and go. I'm not sure how long I'll be gone for, but I would like to come by and see the twins, if that's okay with you…plus, I still have stuff here." He paused for a beat and continued with a nervous smile,

"I'm so sorry Gwen. You'll always hold a special place in my heart."

He kissed her forehead softly and exited the room heading in the direction of his two small kids to say his goodbyes.

Gwen watched as her hopes and dreams of a stable relationship and a happy family life walked away and feeling the fight go out of her, she crumbled to the ground and sobbed her heart out.

After a couple of hours, she called her only friend, Merlin and with the first word he rushed over to her and stayed with her and the kids for the rest of the night.

* * *

 _ **Five years later…**_

* * *

Gwen was lying in bed on a lazy Saturday morning in February.

It was the first of two days off and the first she took since the Christmas party she attended weeks ago.

That night was magical. She started reminiscing about that entire day and night, starting from the time she had arrived at her friend of five months now, Morganna Pendragon's mansion with her five year old kids in tow, to how it ended and with whom it had ended...Arthur.

Merlin, her best friend in the entire world was there also. He had left two years previously, to start up a new job at Pendragon Industries, where he met Morganna and after a few months they began dating exclusively.

He kept in contact, mostly by phone, sometimes by Skype, and though it pained her not having him around, she was happy for him.

She couldn't afford to visit him, because it would mean taking a day off to do so, and he was always very busy. That she could understand, as she too was very busy and used work as a way of coping after everything came tumbling down with Lance.

* * *

Sighing as a bout of sadness crept into her heart, her thoughts drifted to Lance and tears pooled in her eyes.

Back then, shortly after he had moved out, he would come by often to spend time with the kids.

He never acted as though he missed her and wanted to return home. She found that out when she noticed the bulk of his stuff which he had left, was beginning to diminish. He never brought anything back with him and she concluded in her mind, that they were officially over.

Months later on a routine visit with the kids, he waited until they were asleep and quietly told her he was moving away to a new country.

Apparently, his mother, who had been residing in the USA, was very ill at the moment and she needed him.

"Can I take a few of the pictures we took of the twins?" he'd asked, looking in the direction of the fireplace, where tons of photos, some in frames and some without, covered the mantle there. Smiling sadly, Gwen softly replied,

"Course you can. I'm sure your mum would like to see them once she gets better. Take as many as you need."

He was floored by her kindness.

It didn't come as a complete surprise to him, because it was one of her many traits.

He was just bowled over by seeing her so accepting of everything that had happened. He knew she was strong and resilient, but he never expected her to act as though she had completely forgiven and forgotten and moved on.

He calmly walked over to the photos, scanning them carefully and selected the ones he wanted. After that, he embraced her tenderly and whispered goodbye to her.

That was the very last time she and the kids saw or heard anything from him.

* * *

As she came out of her thoughts, she listened as her kids happily bounded over to her room.

"Good morning mum," they said in unison. Smiling, she said,

"Good morning you two. Did you sleep well?" As usual, they answered together.

"Yes mum."

Gwen sat up, shuffling her bed linen as they each sat on either side of her.

She threw her arms around them and kissed each curly head in turn, just before she asked.

"Do you know what we're doing this weekend?" She watched as they both shook their heads no and she continued.

"Well, auntie Morganna and uncle Merlin has asked us over for the next two days. We'll be going on a picnic and doing some other wonderful stuff. How does that sound?" she finished. Once again in unison, they gasped and said,

"Yeah!" With that, they started scrambling off the bed to go and get their things together. Gwen, sensing their obvious excitement, called to them,

"Hang on guys. After you've both had your breakfast, we'll get our things together, okay? I'll meet you in the kitchen in a few minutes." At that, they recited,

"Okay mum," and exited the room, whispering excitedly to each other. Gwen on the other hand, got up, stretched herself and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

An hour later, they were all packed and just as Gwen turned to her two excited kids to take their bags, she heard a car horn beeped on the outside.

"Let's go you two. Our ride is here," she said, as she thought about her generous friend.

If there was one thing she was sure of, she knew that Morganna would always send a car for her and the kids. She would never ask them over without guaranteeing their safe transport to her home.

They greeted the driver cheerfully and after he had loaded their bags in the trunk, he helped them into the car and quietly pulled into the morning traffic.

* * *

On the way, Gwen tuned out her children's happy chatter and allowed her thoughts to drift to the very handsome, Arthur Pendragon.

Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she recalled one of the best nights of her life.

She remembers the sound of his voice as he spoke her name. It took her by surprise then, at how beautiful her name sounded on his lips.

She recalls the way they had chatted so comfortably with each other as he took her on a stroll around the area where he worked. She thought back to how easily it was for her to open up to him about her personal life and how well he listened without casting judgement about anything she'd said.

It warmed her heart then as it did now, when she thought of how impressed he was at the way she had handled her life thus far. He saw her struggles as challenges he could never overcome and lauded her drive and determination to make a happy life for her kids.

She blushed, running her finger over her lush lips, as she got lost in her thoughts about his passionate kisses that night. She had felt something stirred in her then, something she hadn't felt in years and she secretly hoped that she would get the chance to explore exactly what she was feeling...again...with him.

* * *

Alas, she knew time was not always on her side, neither was it on Arthur's. They both were busy people leading busy lives. He was running his company and she was working and taking care of her kids.

They both had to break many dates because their schedules wouldn't allow them the time and after a while, they just stopped planning anything.

Every once in a while, they would call each other or send the odd E-mail, just to see how things were on their respective ends, but they both longed to see each other.

She was brought out of her thoughts when the chauffeur declared,

"We're here!"

He brought the car to a stop and as usual, he exited and helped her and the kids from the car.

Just as she turned to thank him, Morganna appeared out front with a huge smile on her beautiful face and her arms outstretched.

Wordlessly the driver collected the bags and carried them into the house, whilst his mistress embraced her best friend and the kids excitedly.

* * *

 **This chapter took on a life of its own. I hope you understood it and as usual, I hope it was good enough.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, this is my attempt at updating a story and moving it forward to completion. Thank you for staying interested in this and my other stories.**

 **I do not own Merlin or the characters.**

* * *

Gwen and the kids were having a wonderful time at Morganna's.

They were currently enjoying a picnic on the grounds close to a pond on her vast property.

The kids and Merlin decided to have a rock skipping competition to see who was best at it, leaving Morganna and Gwen sitting and chatting.

Morganna was saying, "Gwen, I have been meaning to ask you something. I know that you are happy with your job and your life with the kids, but...did you ever consider changing jobs and moving? Before you answer that, hear me out.

You are a wonderful mother and home-maker for your kids, you work well and very hard, and you are very independent...this is by no means me pitying you or putting pressure on you...it's just that...you have had to grow up at a very early age...without parents, and you have made it through some very tough times...the best of us probably would have caved and given up...but you didn't, you stuck to your task and took the bull by the horns.

I just think that it is time for you to have another chance at making life a bit easier...and better of course, for you and the kids.

Your kids deserve it and you certainly do."

* * *

Gwen sat listening to her friend as silent tears spilled from her eyes.

Life could certainly be a bit tough and has been, but she rose above all those adversities and became stronger.

She can freely admit that she has wished for an easier life, especially for the kids. She doesn't mind working hard for what she wants, it's one of her traits, but sometimes, she has wished for better.

Morganna moved to embrace her sweet friend.

"I didn't mean to make you sad Gwen. I'm sorry... I just want things to be easier for you and the kids...that's all."

Gwen pulled back after a few seconds and dried her tears. "Sorry Morgs, I'm not sad...believe me... It's just that everything you said resonated within me.

Sometimes I wish things were different, especially for the kids. I miss my parents so much and sometimes it gets very lonely, even with the kids around.

I love my life, but...yes...if I had the chance for better, I would take it."

* * *

Morganna smiled. Her spirits lifted hearing her friend admit that she would indeed take a chance for betterment. Gwen went on.

"It has never crossed my mind that you would pity me Morgs. I know you genuinely care for me and the kids and that you want what's best for us. Thank you for that." Morganna's smile widened.

"Yes I do Gwen. You and the kids mean a lot to me. We've not know each other for that long, but the minute I met you, I knew you were a wonderful person and it felt as though we'd known each other for years."

Tears welled up in Gwen's eyes again as Morganna went on.

"As you know, Arthur runs the family business. Merlin is his Personal Assistant and I am the Chief Operations Officer. I desperately need a P.A, because the one I have is incompetent...and that is putting it mildly.

I know you don't exactly have the training, but I will provide that...on the job, and anyway, it will be very easy. I know you will be able to handle it and be very good at it."

* * *

Gwen allowed everything her friend said to sink in. She took a calming breath and asked,

"Do you really think I can do a good job Morgs? And what will people say when they find out that you and I are close?"

Morganna understood the genuine concerns that Gwen had. She knows all about office gossip, but she also knows it is pretty harmless.

"Gwen, to answer your first question, let me just say, I think you will do a brilliant job and to your second question, people will talk regardless, but they mean no harm...they are going to love you there.

Anyone who has spent anytime with you, has instinctively liked you, I know that for a fact. Now..what do you say? Will you be my new P.A?"

Gwen looked at Morganna's hopeful face. This is her friend. She trusts her completely.

"How can I say no after all of that. You are a wonderful friend Morgs. I look forward to working for you and with you."

Morganna squealed. She was so happy.

"Thank you Gwennie, you won't regret it. I know we haven't talked about where you're going to live...but...just hear me out once again.

This house comes with a huge cottage...which I don't think you've ever seen...anyway, it's yours and the kids' for as long as you want it. Please say you'll take it."

The protest died in the back of Gwen's throat. She internally reminded herself that this is her friend and what she has offered is not charity, but a chance to be closer to her and be part of her life.

"Thank you Morgs. I'm forever grateful. I'm sure the kids an I will love it there. Can you please grant me a couple favors?"

"Anything Gwen."

"Please don't tell the kids until I get a chance to...because I have to decide about their schooling...it might be better for me to transfer them out here, that way I won't have to worry about the distance they will have to travel, and...can you get me some information about the schools around here?"

* * *

Morganna could do better than that, but she didn't want to overwhelm her friend. She knows that, at the snap of a finger, she could get the kids into the best school out here.

"Sure Gwen. Is it okay if I do some research about the schools over here, pick out the best and send it to you?"

"That would be wonderful Morgs, thank you. I think the kids are going to be very excited. They love it over here."

Morganna looked at her friend, she could see a change in her already. She looked happier, lighter, as if a weight has been lifted from her shoulders. It made here equally happy to see that.

"That certainly makes things easier then. When you go back and settle things, let me know when you will be ready to move, so that I can help.

I know that it will be a bit daunting to get everything packed and organized to be moved, so I want to offer my services to help things run smoothly."

Gwen wasn't sure what she ever did to deserve a friend like Morganna, but she was very thankful.

"You are amazing Morgs. Besides Merlin, you're the best friend I could ever ask for. Thank you."

Morganna reached over and hugged her tightly, as tears welled in her own eyes.

She has never had such a humble genuine friend. Those that came before, only wanted what her title and her pocket could offer.

There were so many times she wished she had a friend to do girl stuff with, and now she does.

"Thank you Gwennie. Thank you for being my best friend."

They were interrupted by Arthur's voice telling Merlin he was rubbish at skipping stones. Gwen and Morganna both looked at each other wondering the same thing.

"When did he get here?" they asked in unison. They both laughed.

* * *

Arthur had decided to take Merlin up on his offer, to come over and join the picnic.

He wasn't going to at first, but as soon as Merlin mentioned Gwen's name, he was sold.

He had arrived a few minutes before, and seeing the girls in deep conversation, he decided to join Merlin and the kids, until they were finished.

"Merlin, even the kids are better than you. Makes me wonder who is teaching who." Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Listen you prat, we are having a competition, if you must know. Nobody's teaching anybody anything."

Arthur laughed loudly. He threw his head back and howled, whilst Merlin stared at him as though he wanted to throw him into the pond.

After he had composed himself sufficiently, Arthur said, "Really Merlin...a competition...there is no competition...the kids have got you beat. Not one of your stones have made it to at least half the pond. The kids' on the other hand, have all gone skipping and skating across the pond and over on the grass. You're such a loser Merlin."

Poor Merlin, he looked absolutely mortified.

He was really bad at skipping stones, but hearing Arthur say it, made him feel grossly inept.

Just then, Morganna shouted, "Arthur, leave Merlin alone and come say hi to Gwen."

* * *

Gwen was nervous all of a sudden. She started wiping her face and fixing her clothes.

Morganna caught on and said, "You look beautiful Gwen. Stop fidgeting."

Immediately Gwen stopped and looked up into the clear blue eyes of Arthur Pendragon.

Arthur was mesmerized. Internally he asked, _"Is it possible that she has gotten more lovelier since I last saw her?"_

He smiled as their eyes remained locked on each other. They didn't even notice that Morganna had left to join Merlin and the kids, who were going for a walk around the property.

"Hi Guinevere. May I sit?" Once again the way he said her name undid her. He looked so nice, so handsome.

"Hi. Of course you may Arthur." He sat beside her and stretched his long legs out.

"So...it's been a while since we last talked. How have you been?" he asked. Gwen took a calming breath before she replied.

"I've been well, thanks. How has things been going for you?"

Arthur wanted to tell her exactly how things have been. He wanted to tell her that he missed her the minute she went back home. He wanted to tell her that he has contemplated many times, just dropping what he was doing, to come by and see her.

He wanted to tell her that he wished she was living closer to him, so that their paths could cross regularly. He wanted to tell her that he hasn't looked at another woman since they kissed and he wanted to tell her, that she made a significant impact on him the night of the office party.

* * *

He drew one leg up and rested his arm across it, as he chose his words carefully. "Business wise, things have been great. Me, personally, I have been a bit out of sorts.

I met an amazing woman a few months ago at my sister's home. I got to dance with her, gotten to know a bit about her and I even got the chance to kiss her.

For just a few hours, I got the chance to see what it would be like to be with her and then she had to leave.

We both lead busy lives and it's quite hard to make time to see each other, but there isn't a day that goes by, that I haven't thought about her. Sometimes she's all I think about."

He turned then, looking directly at her and saw tears in her eyes. His heart softened. He leaned over, caught the first tear with his thumb, and softly kissed her lips.

* * *

Gwen was a mess.

She has not cried this much since her parents' deaths and when Lance left.

"I think about you too Arthur...so much. I have these feelings...I felt them that night...the first time in five years and although we don't see each other, they haven't disappeared." Arthur smiled. It felt good to hear her say that.

"I don't know how we will do it...but I think we owe it to ourselves to at least give things a try. I really like you Guinevere and I would like to take you out sometime. I know you have the kids to think about, but I will see that they are well taken care of. Only the best for them. I guarantee it. So...what do you say?"

Gwen looked into Arthur's eyes. She saw complete honesty and sincerity in them. She really didn't have a doubt, she could tell what type of man he was the minute she met him.

"I say, let's give it a try."

The minute she said the words, she found herself in his arms with his soft lips covering hers. He poured his feelings into that kiss and left her breathless.

"You've made me very happy Guinevere. Just say when it's convenient for you to go out and I will make it happen."

Gwen smiled sweetly. Arthur's happiness was contagious. Just then, she remembered what she and Morganna had talked about earlier.

"I have something to tell you Arthur. It's not official yet, but I'm moving here to live. Morganna has offered me a job...and the cottage to live in for as long as I want to. I..."

Once again she found herself in Arthur's arms.

"That is wonderful Guinevere. This makes me even happier. I will be able to see you as often as I want."

"Yes Arthur. I feel very honored. Morganna is a great friend. I haven't told the kids as yet...so..." She left the statement to hang.

"Of course. I won't say anything, but, how long do you think it will take for you to finalize things back home? I don't mean to pressure you...or pry...I just want to know, so that, if you need any help whatsoever, I'm here."

* * *

Gwen was floored. First Morganna and now Arthur. She felt really special to have people care for her in such a manner.

"Thank you Arthur. I will let you know if I do need help. Morganna said almost the same thing. She wants to help if she can."

Arthur knew his sister didn't have nice friends when they were growing up, neither did he, and he knows even in adulthood, she has struggled to find a genuine friend, but seeing her with Gwen, he knows she has found a rare one, one that she has come to care for. Thus made him happy in many ways.

"Brilliant. All of your bases are covered."

He looked around then, noticing for the first time that they were alone. "I wonder where everyone disappeared to," he said.

Gwen, only just noticing too, listened intently, and smiled as she faintly heard her kids' voices over the wind. Pointing, she said,

"I think they are over that way. I heard the kids laughing."

Arthur was gob smacked. He didn't hear a thing. His eyes held the question he wanted to ask. Gwen answered.

"A mother knows and hears things other people don't."

Arthur inched closer then, his lips ghosting hers. He quietly asked, "Okay, mum, do you know how much I want to kiss you right now? Can you hear how loud my heart is beating, just by being this close to you?"

She didn't get a chance to answer. He captured her lips in a deep passionate kiss and held them ransom until the others returned.

* * *

 **This too is a little short, but I just wanted to get a feel for the story. Still, I hope it was good enough.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for your continued support. I sincerely appreciate it. Here is another attempt at moving along this story.**

 **I do not own Merlin or the characters.**

* * *

It's been three months since Gwen and the twins moved into their new home, on Morganna's huge property.

The two M's and especially Arthur, were completely overjoyed about it.

The kids had settled in their new school, and Gwen was just getting the hang of her new job.

As expected, the office was abuzz with harmless gossip, about Morganna's new P.A, but other than a few jealous stares by a couple of female employees, everything seemed to be going well.

Things were definitely looking up between her and Arthur, and for his part, he had no qualms in showing his softer side to her, whether they were at work or not.

Everyone could see exactly what he felt for her, whenever he came into contact with her.

This day was no different.

* * *

Gwen got into work early.

She arrived before Morganna, most of the staff and of course the CEO, Arthur.

She was just about to start the process of organizing an upcoming conference, when Arthur walked in.

She smelt his familiar fragrance, even before she saw him.

Her breath hitched at the sight of him. She was so lost in staring at him, she didn't register the way he took her in from head to toe.

He walked slowly, but purposely towards her, his eyes never leaving her, and came to a stop directly in front of her.

His quiet "Good morning Guinevere," and sweet kiss on her cheek, broke the trance, leaving her with a sheepish smile on her face.

Shyly, she ducked her head, as her face heated in embarrassment. Noting this, Arthur bent, trying to make contact with her at eye level.

"Gui-ne-vere," he playfully said, drawing out her name. He saw her smile and he in turn smiled.

"Aren't you going to say good morning to me?" Gwen's cheeks flamed even more. She slowly lifted her eyes to his and softly said,

"Good morning Arthur."

Arthur stood then, towering over her. He reached for her hand and held it in his, rubbing his thumb over the back of it. He locked eyes with her, and with as much flourish as a gallant knight, he softly kissed her hand.

"Now, that wasn't so hard was it?"

* * *

Gwen was sure that her face was a different shade by now, and what made it worse, was, the other office employees had begun to filter in and was witnessing the entire thing.

She looked around shyly, seeing them trying to discreetly go about their business, all except for Morgana's old P.A, Mithian Green, who was blatantly staring at her, and not in a good way.

She quickly turned and locked eyes with Arthur, who seemed oblivious to all that was taking place around them, and quietly answered,

"No Arthur. It wasn't."

Still in his playful mood, Arthur reached out and started playing with her long curly hair. She had it tamed into a pony tail with a few strands left out on either side of her face.

"So, do you and the kids have anything planned for this weekend?"

Gwen thought for a bit. She ran through the days in her head, noting that it was Wednesday, and saw nothing planned for the next few days. She locked eyes with him again.

"No, I believe we have the entire weekend free."

Arthur released the strand of hair he was playing with and excitedly rubbed his hands.

"Excellent! How about the three of you, come over to mines and we turn our weekend into a fun filled one?" Gwen was intrigued.

"What do you have in mind Arthur Pendragon?" she asked, with eyes narrowed almost to slits.

A smile lit up Arthur's handsome face. He stepped further into her personal space and said,

"Well, if you guys want to, you're welcomed to come over from Friday evening and for Saturday, I thought we could do a pool day...now that the weather is nice. We could use the outdoor pool, do some grilling and have a movie marathon in the evening...and, on Sunday, you and the kids get to decide what we should do."

A smile blossomed on Gwen's lovely face.

"Sounds wonderful! I'm quite sure the kids will love it. Thank you Arthur."

Allowing his hand to drift to her slender waist, he lightly squeezed it and softly replied,

"No need to thank me Guinevere. If you haven't guessed it by now, let me tell you. You're very special to me...you and the kids. I really enjoy spending time with you all...and...I'm falling for you Guinevere, have been since I first met you all the way back in December.

It's almost eight months since I first laid eyes on you, and my feelings have grown and are growing, more and more everyday. Right now, there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you or the kids."

Gwen didn't even realize she was crying until Arthur's hands were on her sweet face, wiping away her tears.

"Don't cry Guinevere. I didn't mean to make you sad," he said. Just as he pulled her into his arms, the two M's arrived.

* * *

As Morganna stepped through the doors of their company, with Merlin in tow, the first thing that caught her eyes, was the sight of her former P.A, Mithian Green, staring daggers at someone, or something.

Looking in the direction of where she was staring, Morganna noticed her brother and Gwen locked in an intimate conversation, with Arthur just about ready to kiss her.

Locking eyes with Merlin, she conveyed in a silent conversation, her thoughts about the situation at hand. With a slight nod in understanding, Merlin moved towards his boss and best friend, whilst Morganna moved towards Mithian.

In an icy tone, Morganna Pendragon chastised her former P.A and left her with a warning.

"Mithian, it's not polite to stare. I know that...and I'm sure you know that too. I don't think Arthur would take it too kindly, if he knew you were eavesdropping on his conversation and staring shamelessly all the while. Whatever you are thinking and concocting in that head of yours, I suggest you forget it. Arthur might go easy on you, but I won't. Now, get to work."

With that, Morganna proceeded to her office and threw her stuff down on her desk.

* * *

It was no secret, Mithian has always had eyes for Arthur. She came from the same social circles as him and Morganna, but with a very stern, hardworking father.

Anthony Green believes in achieving by the sweat of your brow, therefore, his daughter was taught to work for what she wanted.

Yes, she was privileged, she never lacked for anything, her needs were taken care of, but, in her father's eyes, nothing beats hard work and dedication.

She wasted her years at college, partying and chasing after guys, and of course Arthur, to no avail. Her father stood firm, and after almost dis-inheriting her, gave her the choice of working for him or elsewhere.

She chose Pendragon Inc to escape his scrutinizing eye, but also to get closer to Arthur. In the time that she has been employed there, not once has Arthur returned her advances.

He isn't oblivious, far from it. He just chooses to keep his distance, just like he did in college.

Some of the other office employees also keeps her at arms length, whilst being civil towards her, others loathe her behavior and stay clear of her.

After her dressing down, she angrily walked to her desk with her head held high, and got to work.

* * *

Meanwhile, Merlin had quietly approached Arthur and Gwen, greeted them and discreetly got them into Arthur's office, closing the door behind them.

He then made his way towards his girlfriend's office, hoping that she had calmed sufficiently.

Inside, he found her, just as she had finished sorting her mail, and sat looking at a particular piece, with a scowl on her lovely face.

Advancing slowly, he came to a stop in front of her, on the other side of her desk.

"What is it Morgs?" he asked.

Morganna lifted her eyes to his, spinning the letter between her fingers. She hesitated for a beat before answering him.

"It's a letter for Gwen...from Lance..." She left the sentence hanging, seeing Merlin putting two and two together.

"Oh." A dumbfounded Merlin answered. He went on. "I wonder what he wants." Morganna absently replied,

"Me too." She shifted and stood, pacing back and forth, her mind racing.

"According to Gwen, he hasn't made contact for almost five years. I don't think the twins even remember him. Oh Merlin, I hope there is nothing in here to upset Gwen and the kids, now that their lives have taken shape."

A concerned Merlin moved towards his girlfriend and pulled her into his arms. He lightly kissed her forehead and softly said,

"Let's not worry. Gwen and the kids are in a good place, with good people surrounding them. I know Arthur would take on the world for her and the twins, so whatever is in that letter, won't matter. We have their backs, always."

Morganna hugged Merlin as tight as she could, drawing strength from his words and knowing that everything he said was the absolute truth.

She pulled back after a few seconds and planted a loud kiss on his lips.

"Thank you Merlin. You're the best. As soon as my brother lets Gwen go, I will give her this."

He returned her kiss and made his way to the exit, just as a soft knock sounded on the door.

* * *

Merlin opened the door to a flushed looking Gwen. He brought her to him, kissed her forehead and just as he stepped outside, said "Have a good day," and disappeared.

Gwen was taken aback, but in a good way. She smiled happily after her sweet friend and greeted her boss .

"Morning Morgs. How are you today?"

Morganna's face broke into a huge smile. Everyday has been wonderful since Gwen came to work for her. She carries out her duties happily and efficiently. Training her was a breeze. She caught on quickly, and knows her job inside out. She's a great conversationalist and always comes up with good ideas.

"Good morning Gwennie. I am well. I don't have to ask, because I can see for myself, that you are more than well."

Gwen chuckled. She shyly lowered her head as her face heated.

"Yes I am, Morgs. I feel very well," she quietly said. Just then, a cheeky grin enveloped Morganna's face.

"Well...from what I saw this morning...I know a certain blue eyed prat has something to do with it. Honestly Gwen, you have made him more polished and more happy than he's ever been. Thank you for that."

Gwen lifted her eyes to her friend, seeing the jest disappear from her face. She felt touched by her words.

"Thank you Morgs, for sharing your beliefs. I'm not sure if I've made that much of an impact on Arthur, but I know he has definitely made one on me and the kids."

They went backwards and forwards on the subject for a while, until they both decided to accept each others' reasoning.

* * *

As Gwen moved to take up her duties for the day, Morganna called to her, halting her actions.

"Gwen, this came in the mail for you," she said, handing the letter over.

Before her move, Gwen had made arrangements for all of her mail to be forwarded to her current address. She accepted the letter, with a quiet "Thank you," and proceeded to place it on top of the items to take to her desk.

Seeing Lance's name on the letter, surprised her, sparked her curiosity, and also brought about a sense foreboding.

She, however, remained attentive to her boss, as she planned their day accordingly.

* * *

As Morganna rattled off her plans for the day and assigned Gwen her duties, she mentally berated herself for wanting to know what the letter entailed.

She wasn't trying to be nosy, far from it, she just felt apprehensive and a bit worried for her friend.

* * *

Minutes later, Gwen sat at her desk in deep concentration, reading the contents of said letter.

It read,

 _My dearest Gwen. I hope this letter finds you and the kids in good health. I miss you...all of you. Life has been fairly kind to me, I hope it has been the same for you. There isn't a day that goes by, that I haven't thought about you...and regretted my actions. I'm sorry Gwen. I know it sounds lame, but I truly am sorry. Two years ago, my life was at an all-time low. My mum passed and I still haven't made contact with my father. I really wished the kids had gotten to know her and vice versa...that also is my fault, and I hope to explain it all to them, in due time of course. What are they like? Do they still look like me? I have missed out on so much with them. They don't even know me. Anyway, I wrote to inform you that I will be returning to the U.K soon, and I would like to come and see you...and the kids. Are you still at the same place? I hope that you haven't moved on. I know that it's selfish of me to say that, but...I still love you Gwen... I haven't stop...don't know how to. I implore you to please consider my words and if you can find it in your heart to forgive me, I would be grateful. I think this might be a second chance for us in the making...at least I hope it is. Until we meet, this comes from a place of love. Sincerely, Lance._

* * *

After re-reading it, she calmly folded the letter and placed it back in the envelope.

Confusion clouded her thoughts, but she was determined not to let Lance Wallenza ruin her day. She took one look at the letter again, tossed it into the drawer of her desk and got to work.

* * *

 **That's it for this installment. It looks as though Arthur and Gwen will have their hands full, thanks to Lance and Mithian. As usual, I hope this was good enough.**


End file.
